Journey To Save The Nicktoons
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Spongebob must visit his old pal Rocko and help save the classic Nicktoons, in their new home of Splat Town.


In a world where the Nicktoons are all not too far away, in a world where the nicktoons are just as real as humans, comes the story of a little yellow sponge we all know named Spongebob, and his journey and how he saved the nicktoons forever.

Our story begins with Spongebob waking up on morning as his alarm went off. "Morning, Gary. Oh, guess I'm gonna be late for work again." Spongebob said, very sad.

For years Spongebob had been happy doing his job at the Krusty Krab, but being in business for so many years, working for the Krusty Krab and for Nickelodeon, Spongebob was getting lonely and he missed all his fellow Nicktoon friends.

Of all his friends Spongebob missed his little wallaby friend Rocko the most. He often looked at a portrait of Rocko that he looked at every morning before going to work and looked back on the good times he had with his friend.

Spongebob now with his pants on, walked out of his pineapple as he said, "I'm ready, depression, I'm ready depression..."

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs was standing outside the restaurant, looking out with a telescope. "Arggh, where is that boy? It's the seventh day he's been late. I can't keep him here much longer he's costing me money."

Mr Krabs then closed the door and said, "I don't think even money is worth it anymore, Mr. Squidward. Almost two decades we're been in business for this kids network. All other Cartoon characters get to retire, but not us."

Mr. Krabs then saw that Squidward was sound asleep, after reading a magazine. Mr. Krabs just facealmed and didn't bother saying anything. "Oh, what's the use? We hardly have any customers in this former retirement home excuse for a restaurant anyway."

Spongebob then walked into the Krusty Krab, looking tired and upset. "I'm ready for work, Mr. K."

Mr. Krabs usually got very angry with Spongebob for coming in late for work, but he could tell the little yellow guy had not been himself lately.

"Spongebob, come into my office, Lad, we need to talk about some things." Mr. Krabs said as he then walked towards his office.

Spongebob gasped and followed him. He had a feeling he might get fired. He then sat on a chair aside Mr. Krabs'' desk. Mr. Krabs took a deep breath and said, "Now, Spongebob, you've done a great job for a long time, boy. We've been in the business for decades at this point, but sadly nothing last forever."

Spongebob gasped and started sobbing, "Oh, Mr. Krabs please don't fire me! I just haven't been myself lately. I just miss the old days of Nickelodeon. I miss Rocko, Tommy Pickles, all my old Nicktoon friends. They're all gone and I'm the only one with a show still going."

"Now, calm down, me boy." Mr. Krabs said with a smile and then pulled a sign up that said, "Out Of Business" Spongebob's eyes widened as Mr. Krabs then stood up and walked out of the office. "I'm sorry, Lad, but I made enough money for what's left of my life. I'm just getting too old for this business. It's time to close up shop."

"No... Mr. Krabs! I promise I'll work harder. Please don't close the Krusty Krab!" Spongebb pleaded.

Squidward then woke up with a smile and said, "The Krusty Krab closed!" He then jumped for joy, laughing and danced his way out of the restaurant.. "After all these years I'm free of this grease trap forever!"

Mr. Krabs just looked at Squidward running out of the restaurant and said, "Well, he's taking it harder then I thought."

He then gave Spongebob some money and said, "Here's your last paycheck, boy. It's been a great run."

Spongebob then walked his way back home and said to himself, "Being a frycook at the Krusty Krab was my life. What am I gonna do now? If I can't find work I might have to move back in with my parents."

Patrick then opened up his rock and said, "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

"Patrick, the Krusty Krab is closed. No more work, no more krabby patties..." Spongebob said, looking down.

Patrick then said as his eyes widened, "No more krabby patties? Noooo!" He then ran back under his rock, crying.

Spongebob then walked slowly to his mailbox and saw he got a letter. He then gasped and smiled. "Wow, it's a letter from Rocko! Oh, boy, my luck is changing already." He then opened the letter, anxiously and it stated,

Hey, Spongebob, it's been a long time.

I know I've been away for past few years, but me and the other classic nicktoons are back.

We are currently in a new town that the Nickelodeon executives gave to us called "Splat Town"

It's quite a pleasant experience and us retired Nicktoons have chances of getting greenlit for a new show if we stay here.

Please come for a visit if you're not too busy.

I miss you, old friend.

\- Your friend, Rocko

Spongebob then jumped for joy, "Yippie!" He then ran into his pineapple house and said, "Gary! I got a letter from my friend Rocko. I'm going to go visit him, in Splat Town, wherever that is. Is it at Nickelodeon studios. Oh, wait, they closed. Oh, I'm stumped." Spongebob then turned the letter around and saw a small map that Rocko drew. "Derections! I'm gonna see Rocko and my nicktoon buddies again."

"Meow" Gary responded.

"Gary, you silly snail. We're just cartoon characters. I don't actually dehydrate on land. It's just an act." Spongebob said as he pet Gary.

"Well, Damn, man, I feel stupid." Gary said, speaking in normal English. He then took his shell off and threw on a shirt and said, "Sweet, bro. Now I get the house to myself. Well, go on Spongebob. Go see your buddy. I can handle myself. Do you know how old I am in snail years. Don't you dare get that jerkoff Squidward to watch me again. That moran couldn't even remember to feed me once way back in season 1."

Gary then walked into the kitchen as Spongebob was just standing there speechless. He then smiled and said, "Nice to know I've raised such an independent snail." He then walked out of his pineapple and said, "Take care, Gary. I won't be gone for too long."


End file.
